chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
C. H. Greenblatt
C. H. Greenblatt (born June 17, 1972) is an American cartoon writer and storyboard artist. He has worked on the hit TV series SpongeBob SquarePants, and on the Cartoon Network's series The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. In November 2007, Greenblatt began Chowder, an animated show that he created and executive produced for Cartoon Network. Greenblatt collaborated with Maxwell Atoms on his new Billy & Mandy spin-off Halloween special called Underfist. Greenblatt reprised his role as Fred Fredburger in the collaboration. He also performed as a storyboard artist for The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie in 2004. Story Season 1 *The Thrice Cream Man (along with Clayton Morrow) *The Flibber Flabber Diet (along with Alex Almaguer and William Reiss) *The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin *Chowder's Girlfriend (along with William Reiss) *Mahjongg Night *Stinky Love (along with Tom King) *Certifrycation Class (along with Clayton Morrow and Peter Browngardt) *The Sing Beans (along with Alex Almaguer) *Grubble Gum (along with Danielle McCole and Tom King) *The Cinnamini Monster (along with Michele McCole Moss and William Reiss) *The Wrong Address (along with Alex Almaguer) *The Wrong Customer (along with Clayton Morrow) *Burple Nurples (along with William Reiss) *Shnitzel Makes a Deposit *Gazpacho Stands Up (along with Tom King) *A Taste of Marzipan (along with Kevin A. Kramer and Alex Almaguer) *The Puckerberry Overlords (along with Maxwell Atoms) *The Elemelons (along with Michele McCole Moss and William Reiss) *Sniffleball (along with Danielle McCole and Clayton Morrow) *Mung on the Rocks (along with Cindy Morrow and Tom King) *The Heavy Sleeper *The Moldy Touch (along with Cindy Morrow) *At Your Service (along with Danielle McCole and William Reiss) *Chowder and Mr. Fugu (along with Danielle McCole and Tom King) *The Vacation (along with Kevin A. Kramer and Clayton Morrow) *The Sleep Eater (along wth Danielle McCole and Peter Browngardt) *The Bruised Bluenana (along with William Reiss) *Shnitzel and the Lead Farfel (along with Tom King) *The Thousand Pound Cake (along with Phil Rynda and Peter Browngardt) *The Rat Sandwich (along with Kevin A. Kramer and Clayton Morrow) *Chowder Loses His Hat (along with Mike Bell) *Brain Grub (along with Alex Almaguer and Danielle McCole) *Shnitzel Quits (along with Kevin A. Kramer, Mark Segurson, and Peter Browngardt) *The Broken Part (along with Danielle McCole and Peter Browngardt) *Banned From The Stand (along with Pietro "Pappy" Piumetti, Brook Chalmers and Tom King) *Créme Puff Hands (along with Danielle McCole, Clayton Morrow and William Reiss) *The Apprentice Games (along with Danielle McCole, William Reiss and Clayton Morrow) Season 2 *The Arborians (along with William Reiss and Alex Almaguer) *The Garage Sale (along with Kevin A. Kramer and Peter Browngardt) *Chowder's Babysitter (along with Kristina Baranovich and Peter Browngardt) *The Fire Breather (along with Michele McCole Moss and Ian Wasseluk) *The Flying Flinger Lingons (along with Dave Smith) *Hey, Hey It's Knishmas! (along with Darrick Bachman, William Reiss and Alex Almaguer) *Chowder's Catering Company (along with Michele McCole Moss and Ian Wasseluk) *The Catch Phrase (along with Danielle McCole and Brett Varon) *The Hot Date (along with Darrick Bachman and Alex Almaguer) *Shopping Spree (along with Kevin A. Kramer and Peter Browngardt) *The Party Cruise (along with Darrick Bachman, Chris Reccardi and William Reiss) *The Won Ton Bombs (along with Darrick Bachman and Brett Varon) *The Big Hat Biddies (along with Darrick Bachman and Ian Wasseluk) *The Deadly Maze (along with Darrick Bachman and Peter Browngardt) *The BLT's (along with Michele McCole Moss and Alex Almaguer) *The Dinner Theater (along with William Reiss and Kevin A. Kramer) *Kid Shnitzel (along with Kevin A. Kramer and Ian Wasseluk) *Gazpacho Fights Back (along with Darrick Bachman, William Reiss and Phil Rynda) *Big Ball (along with Darrick Bachman and Alex Almaguer) *The Brain Freeze (along with William Reiss, Darrick Bachman and Brett Varon) *The Snail Car (along with Darrick Bachman and John Infantino) *The Lollistops (along with Darrick Bachman, William Reiss and Carl Faruolo) *Endive's Dirty Secret (along with Darrick Bachman, William Reiss and Ian Wasseluk) *Big Food (along with Darrick Bachman, Kristina Baranovich, Peter Browngardt and William Reiss) *Paint the Town (along with Kevin A. Kramer and Alex Almaguer) *The Dice Cycle (along with Michele McCole Moss, Darrick Bachman, William Reiss and Mark O'Hare) *The Garden (along with Darrick Bachman, William Reiss Lynne Naylor and Ian Wasseluk) *Sheboodles! (along with William Reiss and Darrick Bachman) *Gazpacho Moves In (along with Darrick Bachman, Michele McCole Moss and Mark O'Hare) *My Big Fat Stinky Wedding (along with William Reiss, Darrick Bachman, Peter Browngardt and Maxwell Atoms) *Apprentice Appreciation Day (along with Michele McCole Moss, Darrick Bachman and Alex Almaguer) *The Grape Worm (along with Darrick Bachman, Kevin A. Kramer, William Reiss and Carl Faruolo) *A Faire to Remember (along with William Reiss, Darrick Bachman, Brett Varon and Kevin A. Kramer) *Tofo Town Showdown (along with Darrick Bachman and Ian Wasseluk) Season 3 *All (along with 12 times William Reiss, 12 times Kevin A. Kramer, 6 times Darrick Bachman, 5 time Alex Almaguer, 3 times Brett Varon, 3 times Ian Wasseluk, 2 times Michele McCole Moss, 1 time Peter Browngardt, 1 time Clayton Morrow, 1 time Mark O'Hare, 1 time Craig McCracken and 1 time Dave Smith) Storyboard Season 1 *The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin *Mahjongg Night *Shnitzel Makes a Deposit *The Heavy Sleeper (along with Peter Browngardt) *The Moldy Touch (along with Cindy Morrow and Peter Browngardt) *Chowder Loses His Hat (along with Mike Bell and Phil Rynda) Season 2 *Hey, Hey It's Knishmas! (along with William Reiss and Alex Almaguer) *Gazpacho Fights Back (along with William Reiss, Alex Almaguer and Phil Rynda) Season 3 *The Apprentice Scouts (along with Blake Lemons) *Chowder Grows Up (along with William Reiss, Brett Varon and Ian Wasseluk) Voiced as *Carl - SpongeBob Squarepants in the season 4 episode, "Selling Out". *Fred Fredburger - The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Underfist *Kimchi, Kiwi, Future Chowder, Himself, Additional voices - Chowder *Buckaww - Quads! Programs *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Grim and Evil'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Chowder'' *''Fish Hooks'' *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harvey_Beaks Harvey Beaks] Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Story Category:Storyboards Category:Secondary Characters